Jonny's Abomasnow
Jonny's Abomasnow is the ninth Pokemon currently owned by Jonny. Personality Abomasnow is shown to be a reclusive and easily tampered individual. His feelings for humans can be described as judgmental. When he was trying to be captured by the Kankers, he was very angry to the point of his Snow Warning activating; as to where he was left confused when The Eds saved him, yet forgot about him when they tried to find a way out. It was also shown that he can be regretful when battling those who helped him, as shown when he fought against the Eds as The Cents. He is shown to not take surprises well, as he is either angry or surprised. He has been shown to be surprised when Charizard and Delphox escaped with fire in "Fire and Ice", and in that same chapter, he put up a foul mood when attacked suddenly by The Gourd and his Pokemon, indicating he's very startled by Fire-Type attacks especially. Overview He was first introduced in "Fire and Ice", when the Kankers tried to capture him. Because of his anger, his Snow Warning made violent snowstorms that made Frost Cavern extremely cold; that is, until The Eds came to help out. He calmed down when he saw them as no threat, but those who wanted to help. He stepped back and spectated the long and arduous battle, watching as the Eds came out on top. After the battle, he looked shocked to find the ceiling giving in and burying the Eds in snow and ice. He tried to help, but was left baffled when the Eds and their Pokemon easily escaped. He was left in a state of confusion as the Eds departed, taking note as to how he didn't thank them with his Abomasite. He was suddenly attacked by The Gourd and his Pumpkaboo and Phantump, taking attacks that led up to Toxic, leaving him in a critical condition. With no strength to fight, Abomasnow was left to be captured by The Gourd and sent to his PC. In "Conviction", it was revealed that Abomasnow was withdrawn from the PC and was added to The Gourd's party. In "Bad Against Bad", he was called out to battle against The Cents, the Eds' alter-ego team at the time, and fought alongside Barbaracle and Chesnaught. He immediately recognized the Eds from before, but was very sorry and apologized befre he underwent Mega Evolution, making him become Mega Abomasnow and his Snow Warning intensified. He shot an Ice Shard attack just before Professor Scam's Aerodactyl could use Fly, dealing some damage. Mega Abomasnow was soon saved by Chesnaught'sSpiky Shield when Aerodactyl attempted Fly. After dodging an Ice Beam from Lapras. Mega Abomasnow used Blizzard, taking out Aerodactyl, Lapras, and Skuntank all at once.When the Kanto Starters were called out, Mega Abomasnow attempted an Ice Shard on Venusaur, but was intercepted by Blastoise's Protect. After The Kanto Starters underwent Mega Evolution, Mega Blastoise tried using Water Pulse, but Chesnaught intercepted with Seed Bomb before the attack could hit Mega Abomasnow. He then attempted Blizzard, but Mega Charizard's Flamethrower completely overpowered the attack and nullified it. When Mega Venusaur used Petal Blizzard, Mega Abomasnow was caught up in the attack and sustained only minor damage. He then went to use Wood Hammer on Mega Blastoise, but Mega Charizard's Fire Fang stopped the attack cold, He, Barbaracle, and Chesnaught were all then swallowed up in the Kanto Starter's Grass Pledge, Fire Pledge, and Water Pledge attacks and the room was completely destroyed, and he reverted back to himself and fainted. In "To Be a Hero", Abomasnow, as Mega Abomasnow, arrived to help The Cents as they struggled against Xerneas and Yveltal. Mega Abomasnow temporarily joined the fray, using and Ice Shard and struck Yveltal. Mega Abomasnow then used Blizzard, but it missed, and he soon tried Ice Shard and it hit Xerneas. Xerneas then used Megahorn on him, dealing a ton of damage in one go, and Mega Abomasnow was unsuccessful in stopping an incoming Snarl from Yveltal, ending up defeated. In "A Hurried Objective", it was revealed that Abomasnow was deposited into the PC. In "From Then to Now", Abomasnow was added back to Jonny's party. In "Burning Chills", it was revealed that Abomasnow was deposited back into Jonny's PC. In "Derniere Way", Abomasnow was revealed to have been added back to Jonny's party. In "Preparations for the Fray", Abomasnow was called out to battle against Diantha and her Mega Gardevoir after Barbaracle lost. Snow Warning activated, and Jonny Mega Evolved Abomasnow into Mega Abomasnow. Mega Abomasnow allowed Mega Gardevoir to take damage from hail and he attacked with Wood Hammer, but Mega Gardevoir easily dodged, though this didn't deter Mega Abomasnow as he tried Grass Knot next, but that attack never touched her either. He was ten left open and struck by Moonblast. Despite the damage, he laid some serious damage with Blizzard, which always hit in hail weather. Mega Gardevoir took great damage, followed by the hail damage. It looked like Mega Abomasnow was gonna win as he used Wood Hammer next, but Mega Gardevoir used Psychic and managed to deflect Mega Abomasnow's assault. She then assaulted him with Thunderbolt; and though not very effective, Mega Abomasnow was caught with paralysis. However, Mega Abomasnow refused to give up and attempted Sheer Cold, but it never worked with paralysis, and he was left to get blasted by another Moonblast, leaving him to revert back to Abomasnow and fainted, leaving Jonny to lose the match. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Abomasnow and the other party Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Blizzard * Sheer Cold * Grass Knot * Wood Hammer Trivia * Abomasnow is Jonny's only Pokemon that he caught that was fully evolved. * Abomasnow is Jonny's only Mega Evolution. * He is Jonny's fourth Grass-Type, and his first Ice-Type. * Abomasnow was captured in an Ultra Ball Category:Male Pokemon Category:Grass Type Category:Ice Type Category:Jonny's Pokemon Category:Mega Pokemon